


It's his fault

by Oniro



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adolescencia, Adolescentes AU, Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, Embarazo no deseado, Funny, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Pastilla, Stony - Freeform, Un poco random, accidente, charla - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: Steve y Tony siendo un par de adolescentes irresponsables.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	It's his fault

Están en problemas. En muy, muy, muy grandes problemas. Probablemente él más.

Talla sus ojos estresado y suspira derrotado.

Steve está sentado a su lado y se ve tan o incluso un poco más angustiado que él.

¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa? —Les preguntan una vez ya expuestos sus pecados.

Tony aprieta los labios, sintiéndose traidor.

Levanta la vista encontrándose con esas miradas reprobatorias y respira hondo.

_Perdóname, Steve._

—Es su culpa. —Acusó, señalando al rubio.

Steve se voltea hacia él y lo ve indignado.

¿Su culpa? ¡¿Su culpa ?!

Tony solía insinuársele 24/7.

También estaba completamente seguro de que Tony había estado planeando ese encuentro minuciosamente desde hace un buen tiempo. De hecho, no le sorprendería que hubiera planificado hasta el último minuto, aunque rayara en lo imposible y lo obsesivo.

—Disculpe, pero tengo que diferir de esa afirmación, señor. —aseveró mientras se erguía, ligeramente escandalizado y avergonzado. —Yo le dije a Tony que deseaba esperar hasta el matrimonio. —defendió.

—Pues tampoco es como si hubieras puesto mucha resistencia. — masculló el castaño.

Sobó sus sienes frustrado, sin entender todavía como todo se había ido por el caño.

La academia había organizado una excursión a un lugar relativamente remoto, buscando prepararles para ciertas situaciones. Los primeros dos días ubicados en la montaña, alojándose en unas pequeña cabañas ubicadas a cincuenta minutos del poblado más cercano.

Como el número de cabañas era reducido tedrían que compartir habitación y Tony sabía reconocer una oportunidad cuando la veía.

Cada vez que estaban cerca de llegar a la cuarta base, algo pasaba y el castaño había decidido que ya estaba harto, pero ¿quién iría a interrumpirlos a la mitad de la nada? Nadie, si no hacían mucho ruido.

Así fue como dio inicio al plan DAS. Desflorar a Steve.

Y todo había sido perfecto. Demasiado para ser verdad.

¿En serio no tenemos de qué preocuparnos? —Había preguntado el rubio. Él le aseguró que no, que traía una pastilla del día después.

Ojala se hubiera tomado un poco de tiempo para hablar con Steve sobre métodos anticonceptivos antes de comenzar.

Recuerda despertar al día siguiente entre sus brazos, justo como siempre quiso. Y todo había sido tan onírico, hasta que le pidió que le pasase la pastilla.

¿La pastilla?—Preguntó confundido el rubio.

Sí, la pastilla, ya me la voy a tomar.—Había contestado.

La cara que puso Steve probablemente le habría dado risa de no saber porque Rogers se había tomado la pastilla, pensando que era él quien tenía que ingerirla.

A Tony se le fue el alma al suelo.

Steve se había tomado la única pastilla que traía y la probabilidad de encontrar en el pueblo si es que no los atrapaban primero antes de llegar a este eran casi nulas.

Tony rezó por primera en su vida, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, claramente, porque ahora estaba ahí, con una prueba de embarazo positiva y el peor regaño de su vida.

Howard se acarició el puente de la nariz y suspiró frustrado, señal para que María tomase el control de la charla.

—Lo más conveniente para ustedes dos es que se comiencen a explicar o no habrá buenas consecuencias para ninguno de ustedes.

Tony cerró sus ojos con pesar, detectando fácilmente el tono amenazante en la oración.

Sí, Howard podría ser un padre severo, pero cuando su madre se lo proponía podía ser mucho peor.

Sin más opciones, Tony se vio obligado a hablar.

—Saben, es una historia muy chistosa, verán ...

Solo esperaba que su cría fuera más avispada de lo que habían sido.


End file.
